Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20150319164209/@comment-78.116.159.236-20150329125119
78.113.175.60 a écrit : 78.113.175.60 a écrit : 78.116.159.236 a écrit : 78.113.175.60 a écrit : Non Doflamingo ne dit pas cela la traduction française n'est pas fiable. Il dit à Luffy que c'était long et qu'il a largement eu le temps de s'appliquer les premiers soins, Law choqué se dit que le pouvoir de Doflamingo est sacrément polyvalent, et, je cite : "ça ressemble à mon habilité... (s'auto-appliquer des soins)", puis ensuite Doflamingo dit : "Ce n'est ni de la régénération, ni de la réparation (Juste des premiers soins en somme)... De toute façon merci d'avoir joué les kamikazes !" Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un combat Sabo/Burgess. Euh law ne dit pas "ca ressemble a mon habilitié " c'est doffla qui dit ca et il dit " voila comment mon pouvoir est polyvalent " traduit de l'anglais "that's juste how versatile my abilite his " , et doffla ne dit pas aussi que ce n'est pas de la reparation au contraire il dit que c'est de la reparation ( "regeneration et restoration " sont differents "reparation" pour info ) Alors en conclusion je crois que les traducteurs sont plus fiables que toi --' Oh yeah ! Sorry ! J'ai vu la bulle sur Law et du coup je l'ai attribuée au mauvais personnage... Bref ça ne change rien à mon propos. Je cite Doflamingo : "It's not exactly regeneration or restauration... Anyways... Congratulations on your suicide attack !" http://readms.com/r/one_piece/781/2728/20 Doflamingo parle de réparation puis se corrige 'en disant que ce n'est ni de la restauration ni de la réparation (enfin pas exactement ça) Conclusion : La traduction française est toujours erronée et tu racontes vraiment des salades. * régénération Le "'not exactly régénération or restauration" est là pour compléter le précédent propos, et on voit Doflamingo dans la petite image recoudre ses organes déchiquetés ce qui s'apparente à des points de sutures dans notre monde, des soins. L'image parle d'elle-même, et on le voit en train de recoudre ses organes ce qui ne fait pas disparaître la blessure pour autant loin de là. "et doffla ne dit pas aussi que ce n'est pas de la reparation au contraire il dit que c'est de la reparation" Tu modifies l'ordre de ses propos à ta sauce, il parle de réparer ses organes puis corrige en disant que ce n'est pas exactement de la régénération ou de la restauration", pourquoi il ajoute à ses propos le "pas exactement" ? Car il faisait référence à ses précédents propos. Réparer ne s'applique pas au corps humain il ne faut pas le prendre au mot, il fait plutôt référence à des soins quand il parle de "réparer" ses organes. A oui donc je ne dois pas prendre au mot les dires de doffla par contre on doit croire a tes propres interpretations ? Tu es trop en comapraison vie relle / manga , comparaison qui n'a pas lieu d'etre , le gars maitrise a la perfection ses files , arrive à se cloner et j'en passe , quoi de + normal s'il repare ses organes graces a ces fils (comme lui emme le dit ) et nn de faire de simples sutures comme tu aimes a interpreté ( ce que lui n'a jamais dit ) et qui auront tendances a souvrire ou a laisser des sequelles ( c'est pas toi qui dit ca je sais) comme d'autres contributeurs le croient juste parce que ca leur plait de penser ca et sauver l'image de leur idole .